Sobre Lágrimas e Chuva
by Ice Princess-Nath
Summary: Semanas se passavam e ele ainda não conseguia dormir, seus lençóis permaneciam frios, os únicos passos em sua casa eram os dele e o cheiro que ele tanto adorava sumia... K&M YAOI
1. I

Sabia que ele voltaria; Athena o traria de volta, para longe de Hades, com os outros e essa era a certeza que o fazia abrir os olhos tristes desde que ele se fora.Certeza essa, no fundo sabia, tão vaga...Vaga como sua cama sem ele, seus atos, sua vida e sua existência odiosa e persistente, mesmo após a morte de seu único motivo pra existir.

Seu corpo todo já doía à espera, suas lágrimas perdiam-se em sua angústia; queria que acabasse, toda aquela situação, toda dor, toda falta, todo aquele pesadelo que era estar longe dos lábios doces, do olhar terno daqueles olhos frios, da pele marmórea e do corpo forte.

-Maldição...

A noite avançava, levantou-se da cama desfeita há dias, abriu a grande cortina escura e deixou que o barulho da chuva se intensificasse dentro de seu quarto. Sentia frio e sabia que o único calor que poderia sobrepujá-lo se extinguira junto com a vida daquele que amava. Cerrou os punhos diante daquela verdade eminente "Não...não pode..."e sentiu a face se aquecendo sob as lágrimas teimosas.Queria fugir das lembranças que sua cama lhe arremessava, daquele lugar, fugir daquele sentimento cruel...

Surpreendeu-se parado na entrada de sua casa zodiacal, molhado pela chuva, vestindo apenas um fino pijama que já grudava por todo seu corpo, o pijama que ele lhe dera certa vez, aquele pijama que tantas vezes fora arremessado ao chão, puxado por dentes e arrancado com lascívia. Suspirou resignado:

-Como me esquecer de você assim?!-e sorriu melancólico apertando o tecido entre os dedos.

Ergueu o rosto para a água que caía abundante, fechou os olhos. Pedia todas as noites para que Saori o trouxesse de volta para seus braços... Em vão...Semanas se passavam e ele ainda não conseguia dormir, seus lençóis permaneciam frios, os únicos passos em sua casa eram os dele e o cheiro que ele tanto adorava sumia.Talvez devesse desistir daquela esperança toda depositada na jovem deusa..."Desistir..."


	2. II

Apertou os olhos e tudo passava em sua mente enquanto a chuva lavava-lhe a tez bronzeada, lembrou-se da 1ª vez em que o vira, ainda eram crianças e não se separaram mesmo sendo tão gritantemente diferentes.

Ocorreu-lhe a memória enciumada de quando se descobriu, ao mesmo tempo que outro cavaleiro, completamente apaixonado pelo décimo primeiro guardião; seu perfeito oposto e desde então único amor, enquanto o outro partilhava harmoniosamente de quase todos os gostos e costumes do cavaleiro gelado: "Saga...".

Recordava o dia em que o geminiano se adiantara a ele na tentativa de se declarar a Kamus...Eram adolescentes, Saga alguns anos mais velho que eles, mais experiente e infinitamente mais seguro de si do que o loirinho desajeitado de feições infantis.

Vira, como de costume em seus dias livres de treinos, Kamus absorto em algum livro qualquer na enorme biblioteca do em todo dia de "folga" as proximidades da área destinada a estudos ficavam desertam, exceto pela presença de Kamus; descobrira, desde que reconhecera em si um sentimento diferente de amizade pelo melhor amigo, um prazer sublime em observá-lo enquanto lia ou fazia qualquer atividade.

Naquele dia livre não ocorrera diferente: Shaka e Mú retiravam-se para algum lugar absurdamente afastado para meditar; Máscara da Morte treinava solitário; Aldebaran, Shura e Aioria ficavam a toa sob uma árvore qualquer conversando placidamente ou jogando cartas; Afrodite cuidava ora de suas tão estimadas flores, ora de sua beleza; Kamus, quando não aperfeiçoava suas técnicas, enfiava-se naquela biblioteca em busca de conhecimento sobre as mais diversas áreas e Miro, anteriormente acostumado a passar o dia com Touro, Capricórnio e Leão,agora saciava-se , devidamente escondido entre as prateleiras, com a visão de seu anjo ruivo.E foi, em um desses dias de contemplação, que ouvira a grande e pesada porta de madeira da biblioteca abrir-se sobressaltando seu aquariano:

-Olá Saga...-Kamus parecia desapontado pela quebra de sua solidão -Algo errado?

O mais velho sorria:

-Nada errado francesinho...-odiava aquele apelido atrevido dado ao "seu francês" e ao notar os dedos longos de Gêmeos correndo os cabelos lisos cor de sangue sentiu uma necessidade quase incontrolável de terminar com sua condição de observador e atacar aquele homem;não o fez -Preciso falar com você...Prefere que seja mais tarde?-Kamus parecia desagradar-se com a carícia do outro enquanto Miro era corroído por seu tão peculiar ciúme.

-Me dire...-Fechara o livro e observava fixo o outro já acomodado em uma cadeira a sua frente.Miro corava nervoso.

-Desconfortável?-perguntou rouco enquanto se aproximava do mais jovem.

-Algum motivo para estar?-fora seco, parecia incomodado deveras.

-Creio que nada do que lhe disser será novidade para sua percepção tão apurada...Então...-a distância diminuía -Estou imaginando o que fazer para não ser previsível demais...-os olhos de Kamus não alteravam a expressão indiferente; Saga lambia os próprios lábios insinuantemente enquanto capturava o rosto claro entre suas mãos e Miro sufocava em ódio, pânico e inveja da coragem maldita de seu concorrente.

-Talvez seja melhor não fazer nada Saga. -Desvencilhou-se educadamente deixando o outro sem palavras ainda mirando-o como um predador insatisfeito.Miro bendisse todos os deuses e resolveu fazer qualquer coisa antes que tivesse que matar Gêmeos por acabar agarrando seu amado.Derrubou uma pilha de livros qualquer e esperou alguns segundos.Saga direcionara o olhar intimidador e Kamus virara-se em sua direção:

-Qui est là?-interrogou o aquariano.

-Livro estúpido!-fingiu um acidente saindo de trás de uma das grandes estantes – Que bela organização heim?!Quem é o imbecil encarregado de empilhar tão porcamente estes livros enormes?-completou agitando um exemplar de algum filósofo nas mãos.

-Non sabia que estava por aqui Miro.- Kamus sorriu-lhe sobriamente com um quê de alívio encoberto, deslizou para longe de Saga tomando o livro de Miro- Sócrates hum?Choix curieux...

-Está atrás de algo mais específico Miro?-o terceiro provocou, visivelmente irritado pela interrupção.

- Nada que também o interesse, espero...- devolveu com um sorriso malicioso a provocação -Mas atrapalhei alguma coisa?-voltou-se para Kamus que colocava o livro em seu devido lugar cuidadosamente.

-Nada que não possa ser resolvido mais tarde não é Francesinho?-Saga adiantou-se já dirigindo-se a porta- Até breve...E mais cuidado na próxima Escorpião.

-Obrigado...- Faíscas pareciam voar de seus olhos em direção ao outro.

-Até...-o ruivo acenou como se nada houvesse tornado o ambiente mais "pesado".

A porta foi fechada, os dois jovens permaneceram.O aquariano contornou todo o ocorrido naturalmente levando os dois a discutirem trivialidades.O outro deleitava-se com a presença amada perto de si e a ameaça imediata caminhando para algum outro lugar do santuário longe de seu Kamus.

Sorriu pela decepção do outro como se estivesse diante da cena novamente, não fora a única investida de Gêmeos mas fora a 1ª realmente explícita.Imerso em pensamentos pensou ter ouvido vozes passando por sua casa, as vozes de Shura e Afrodite, " estão mortos..." e não deu atenção "Quem mais importa afinal?".


	3. III

Sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos cacheados já ensopados pela chuva. Não era tão forte quanto ele, nem tão forte quanto um cavaleiro deveria ser diante de uma situação como aquela: queria chorar, chorar como uma criança agarrada ao corpo daquele que perdera, queria que ele dissesse que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim e que estava ali para despertá-lo de seus pesadelos, que ele não precisaria mais temer subir os degraus até a décima primeira casa para evitar a constatação de que ela estava deserta porque ele estaria ali a sua espera,com seus livros e documentos, sua organização e imponência... Seu amor...

-Por que tem que ser assim?-os olhos azuis cansados já não eram os mesmos- Entre tantos por que justo nós tivemos que acabar?!-era egoísta em suas indagações, mas não importava, sentia o cosmo de Mu na sexta casa, e, mesmo gostando muito dos dois cavaleiros, não conseguia evitar a pontada de inveja em seu coração ao sentir a felicidade dos dois amantes.

"Mas o que é isso?" abriu os olhos "nunca fui mesquinho! Devo estar no fundo mesmo..." ria triste de sua destruição lenta.

-Queria apenas poder aceitar... -murmurou para a solidão que o rodeava -Aceitar...Admitir que você...Que você se foi...- não gostava da forma que tal reflexão soava -Você se foi...Se foi?-seus olhos vagaram pelos pilares de sua casa, pelas escadarias e pelo céu assustados: por Zeus, aquilo doía... - Por que não me deixa acreditar nisso?- Gritou caindo de joelhos, as mãos apertando a cabeça tentando impedir-se de ouvir - Maldito... - sussurrou e odiou-o por alguns instantes- Não suporto mais amá-lo tanto... Não... -as mãos espalmadas sobre o granito, suas forças para pensar ou lamentar por si próprio voltavam a se esgotar, sentia-se fisicamente fraco, incapaz de sentir qualquer cosmo-energia que pudesse atacá-lo se aproximar, a chuva não cessava.

-Kamus...Seu...Seu maldito egoísta!-a voz alterada foi seguida de um silêncio desolador. Foi então que sentiu seu coração e respiração pararem, seus lábios tremerem e seus dedos fincarem-se no chão, uma corrente elétrica percorrera seu corpo:

- Égoïste?-a pergunta não passava de um murmúrio, uma brisa leve que alcançava-lhe os ouvidos, o tom irônico, vinha de suas costas assim como a presença que só agora se fazia notar em sua casa.

-Kã...-o nome parou em sua garganta, não foi capaz de pronunciar quando virou-se e o viu ali nas sombras, protegido da chuva apenas observando, os braços cruzados sobre o tórax, a pele tão branca como nunca se esquecera e os olhos intransponíveis, gélidos, estava todo ali: o seu Cavaleiro de Aquário, "Athena os trouxe de volta?".Estreitou o olhar,encarando-o e colocou-se de pé "e se for mais um sonho..."lágrimas percorriam seu belo rosto.

-Não pensa que pode confundir suas lágrimas com chuva, certo mon petit?- e com um gesto o cavaleiro congelou apenas as gotas salgadas que desciam pelo rosto do homem a sua frente.

-É você...-apertou a lágrima congelada com o indicador.

-Refere-se ao "maldito egoísta" de agora há pouco? -arqueava uma sobrancelha e sorria sarcástico como sempre, controlando-se para continuar parado e distante. Um sorriso incrédulo foi sua única resposta. Ficaram ali, fixos um no outro, sem se aproximar um passo por alguns minutos.

-Mirro?-Chamou já impaciente com seu sotaque acentuando-se "O que está esperando para sair de baixo dessa tempestade e vir pra cá?" não suportaria vê-lo naquele estado por muito tempo- Pretende ficar de molho ai fora e me deixar aqui plantado por mais quantos dias?-Miro apenas tentou balbuciar algo, mas nenhum som foi emitido, estava paralisado, e mesmo querendo tocar Kamus para provar que era verdade só conseguia observá-lo dali, em silêncio,como quando eram crianças.

-Kamus eu...-desviou o olhar para seus próprios pés descalços - Sinto tanto sua falta...-mirou-o de novo, os olhos vermelhos cheios de dor- Não me deixa acordar se for mais um sonho...Por favor...Não agüento mais...Não sem você...-o choro tomava-o de soluços novamente, o corpo todo tremendo violentamente pelo desespero, que agora também atingia o cavaleiro de gelo:

-Escorpião idiota...-Miro sabia que Kamus só era indelicado com ele quando o provocava de alguma forma -Idiota...-caminhou a passos largos até onde o guardião da oitava casa se encontrava sem sequer evitar a chuva e apertou o corpo molhado contra si energicamente tentando obriga-lo a parar de tremer, exigindo que ele reagisse a sua volta, sua volta apenas por ele.

-Eu tentei...- o escorpiano apertou o outro aliviado diante do contato, apertou os olhos sentindo o perfume invadir suas narinas.Afastaram-se o suficiente para olharem-se, os narizes se tocando e a chuva escorrendo agora pela face de ambos, dois sorrisos que pareciam um se formaram -Juro que tentei, mas eu te amo tanto...-sorria com aquela proximidade tão almejada.

-Fico feliz que não tenha conseguido mon ange...-Sorriu de volta roçando os lábios quentes sobre a boca trêmula a sua frente, iniciando um beijo que se confundia, em primeiro, pela urgência, em segundo pela intensidade. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e sua face esquentar por algumas lágrimas, tão raras quanto sinceras nos cavaleiros da ordem de gelo, ignorou-as absorto em Miro,entorpecido por aquela boca,aquele corpo,aquele toque só dele, desejava-o naquele instante como se os meses que os haviam separado fossem a eternidade,apertavam seus corpos um contra o outro numa ânsia desesperada como que para fundi-los a maneira de suas almas.O escorpiano afastou-se minimamente:

- Pensa que pode confundi-las com a chuva?-o loiro sorriu maroto e sincero como há tanto não fazia ao perceber o desconforto de Kamus e, antes de ser puxado lascivamente para dentro de sua casa, seu quarto, sua cama, seus lençóis por aquele que tanto o desejava e por ele era desejado, sussurrou passando a língua sobre o leve gosto salgado que aquelas lágrimas raras haviam deixado no rosto marmóreo- Pois não pode...

Fim?

Obrigada a todos q acompanham(ram) o fic e pelas reviews!


End file.
